


We're the Same

by ChocoDragonShipper (moonlightnightmare)



Category: Final Fantasy XV, RWBY
Genre: Episode Prompto thing, F/M, Or well failed MTs for one reason or another, Self Harm, Yang talks about self harm, anywho enjoy, because this was the first thing I was inspired to write, it's a bit of a feels trip guys, my friend gave me the idea of Yang and Prompto discovering they're both MTs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightnightmare/pseuds/ChocoDragonShipper
Summary: Prompto is brought in from the snow by a blonde huntress he's met before. He learns a dark secret about himself and about her past.





	We're the Same

**Author's Note:**

> thank my friend vibraea on tumblr for this shit fest of feelings. Might do a full length crossover fic if enough people want one.

She remembered this place. As much as it pained her to say it. She’d spent the first six years of her life in a facility much like this one, and just beyond the facility in the snow was where she’d been discarded like a broken toy when she was six years old. They’d determined that she wasn’t a good clone, despite her best efforts in her training. Why she’d returned here now, she couldn’t tell you. 

It seemed like a dumbass decision in retrospect, but perhaps it had something to do with the boy she’d found in the snow. The boy she’d picked up and dragged all the way inside because she couldn’t just let him lie in the snow and die. Her dad hadn’t let her die. She couldn’t let him lay there and freeze to death. Simple. Right? Right.

She found herself propped up against an abandoned piece of machinery, her eyes staying on the blonde boy. She’d seen him in the field before. He and his friends had made quite the name for themselves as Hunters. But in all the times that they’d met and they’d spent time together, she’d found that she was drawn to him. Like they were connected somehow, and that scared her a little bit. Yang still had a hard time with feelings, even after nearly 15 years away from the place that had tried to wipe them out of her. Metal fingers extended, opening and closing, fingers making wiggling motions. 

She’d lopped off her own arm to get rid of the connection that had tied her to places like this. Places where such terrible things happened inside. People turned into monsters to be sacrificed on the field of battle for an unforgiving army. And to think she’d wanted that when she was younger. She’d wanted to please them. She’d wanted to be strong enough to become that. She was an idiot. 

Violet eyes blinked back tears, her eyes coming back to rest on Prompto as he came to. 

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty. You have a nice nap?” And of course, Yang was the one with a sense of humor in such a time and place like this. Trying to lighten the mood. It was something she was good at. 

She watched him, eyes following his as he looked around, his eyes falling on his wrist, where the same type of barcode she’d once had rested. So that was what he hid under the wristband. He was just like her. “It’s gone.” His voice was shaky, and she wanted to stand up and give him a hug at least. He deserved one with everything they were getting ready to go through. 

“It was gone when I found you in the snow.”

It seemed to dawn on him at that moment that she was there with him and that he wasn’t alone anymore. Apparently he’d missed her first comment in his confusion. “Yang? What are you doing here?” 

“Just chillin.” She shrugged, rising to her feet as he arose to his own. “Welcome to Hell.” 

\----------------------------------------------

They’d been walking for what seemed like hours through the facility, under Ardyn’s watchful eye. The echoing voice of the computer that had scanned Prompto’s code still echoed in her brain. Only it played back her own number long since removed, but not forgotten. It seemed to haunt her as they made their way through the facility, and closer to the chambers where the subjects themselves were kept. Unfortunate souls that would never see the light of day, at least, not while they were still human. They’d be machines before they even left this facility. 

“I’m like you, ya know.” It was a conversation she’d been avoiding, but she was running out of opportunities to avoid it. As it was, she knew where Ardyn was ushering them, and the last thing she wanted was to wait and have it revealed like that. Especially with the way things had been going. 

“Wh--- What do you mean?”

“I mean I used to have a barcode just like yours. I was born in a facility just like this. They called me defective, but they still trained me. From the moment I was able to hold a weapon in my hands, they taught me how to be a killer. And then they changed their minds and threw me out into the snow to die.” She shook her head, she still had nightmares of the some of the punishments she’d gotten for failing the tests required for her training. 

“Your arm…?” 

“I cut it off, because I didn’t want to have to deal with the constant reminder on my skin of what I was. What I am. It was the only way to get rid of it. It’d tried everything else. Nothing worked.” Her hand came to rest on one of the empty tubes. “This was my home, for six years. It was also my nightmare. Literal Hell.” 

“Then why did you come back here?” His hand came to rest on her metal arm, she wished she could feel his touch to take comfort from it. 

“I didn’t want to, but I found you in the snow, and I knew that if I didn’t bring you here, something else---- Something worse would. And I didn’t want you to have to go through this alone. You’re too good for that.”


End file.
